legalfandomcom-20200213-history
Codice Civile - Libro I - Titolo I
The first part is the original law in Italian and the second is the English translation (provided by Google Google Translate). TITOLO I - DELLE PERSONE FISICHE Art. 1 Capacità giuridica La capacità giuridica si acquista dal momento della nascita. I diritti che la legge riconosce a favore del concepito sono subordinati all'evento della nascita (462, 687, 715, 784). (3° comma abrogato). Art. 2 Maggiore età. Capacità di agire La maggiore età è fissata al compimento del diciottesimo anno. Con la maggiore eta si acquista la capacità di compiere tutti gli atti per i quali non sia stabilita una età diversa. Sono salve le leggi speciali che stabiliscono un'età inferiore in materia di capacità a prestare il proprio lavoro. In tal caso il minore è abilitato all'esercizio dei diritti e delle azioni che dipendono dal contratto di lavoro. Art. 3 (articolo abrogato) Art. 4 Commorienza Quando un effetto giuridico dipende dalla sopravvivenza di una persona a un'altra e non consta quale di esse sia morta prima, tutte si considerano morte nello stesso momento. Art. 5 Atti di disposizione del proprio corpo Gli atti di disposizione del proprio corpo sono vietati quando cagionino una diminuzione permanente della integrità fisica, o quando siano altrimenti contrari alla legge, all'ordine pubblico o al buon costume (1418). Art. 6 Diritto al nome Ogni persona ha diritto al nome che le è per legge attribuito. Nel nome si comprendono il prenome e il cognome. Non sono ammessi cambiamenti, aggiunte o rettifiche al nome, se non nei casi e con le formalità dalla legge indicati. Art. 7 Tutela del diritto al nome La persona, alla quale si contesti il diritto all'uso del proprio nome o che possa risentire pregiudizio dall'uso che altri indebitamente ne faccia, può chiedere giudizialmente la cessazione del fatto lesivo, salvo il risarcimento dei danni (2563). L'autorità giudiziaria può ordinare che la sentenza sia pubblicata in uno o più giornali. Art. 8 Tutela del nome per ragioni familiari Nel caso previsto dall'articolo precedente, l'azione può essere promossa anche da chi, pur non portando il nome contestato o indebitamente usato, abbia alla tutela del nome un interesse fondato su ragioni familiari degne d'essere protette. Art. 9 Tutela dello pseudonimo Lo pseudonimo, usato da una persona in modo che abbia acquistato l'importanza del nome, può essere tutelato ai sensi dell'art. 7. Art. 10 Abuso dell'immagine altrui Qualora l'immagine di una persona o dei genitori, del coniuge o dei figli sia stata esposta o pubblicata fuori dei casi in cui l'esposizione o la pubblicazione e dalla legge consentita, ovvero con pregiudizio al decoro o alla reputazione della persona stessa o dei detti congiunti, l'autorità giudiziaria, su richiesta dell'interessato, può disporre che cessi l'abuso, salvo il risarcimento dei danni. Titolo successivo TITLE I - OF NATURAL PERSONS Art. 1 Legal Status A person acquires legal status at birth. The law recognizes that unborn persons have rights with respect to events that occur before birth. (462, 687, 715, 784). (3rd paragraph repealed). Art. 2 of Age. Capacity to act Art. 2 of Age. Capacity to Act The age of majority is fixed at the age of eighteen years. A person who reaches the age of majority has aquired the capacity to perform all acts for which an age limit has been established. Special ages may be established that allow a person to work. In such cases, minors may exercise the rights and actions that relate to employment contracts. Art. 3 (Article Repealed) Art. 4 Simultaneous death Where legal consequences depend on a person surviving another person, and it cannot be determined which persons have died first, they are all considered to have died at the same time. Art. 5 Acts of disposal of own corpse An act of disposing of a body is prohibited if it causes a permanent reduction of physical integrity, or is otherwise contrary to law, public order or morality (1418). Art. 6 Right to name Everyone has the right to a name that is assigned by law. In the name include the forename and surname. Are not allowed changes, additions or corrections to the name, except in cases and with the formalities specified by law. Art. 7 Protection of the right to name The person to whom you deny the right to use its name or who may suffer injury from the use that others do it wrongly, it may request a judicial termination of fact detrimental, except for damages (2563). The court may order the sentence to be published in one or more newspapers. Art. 8 Protection of the name for family reasons In cases covered by previous action may be brought by those who, while not carrying the name dispute or wrongly used, has an interest in protecting the name based on family reasons worthy of being protected. Art. 9 Protection of Alias The pseudonym used by a person so that it has acquired the importance of the name can be protected under Article. 7. Art. 10 Abuse of other people If the image of a parent or spouse or child has been exhibited or published outside of cases where the exhibition or publication and permitted by law, or with injury to the dignity or reputation of the person or these relatives, the court, on application, may order to cease the abuse, unless the damages. Category:Codice Civile - Libro Primo - Titolo I Category:Codice civile